Pokedex Tales
by CynicalBuizel76
Summary: A series of one-shots based off of the pokedex entries of pokemon. From Banette's creepy history to the clashing rivalry of Seviper and Zangoose, there are many pokemon stories that everyone will love! Rated T for now.


**Hey guys! This is my very first post on here! I get all of the ideas from the entries found on Pokemon Database, as well as from the most recent pokemon handbook that came out, so if you ever want to find out the exact reasoning behind any of these on-shots, just visit the page! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Banette**

The night sky created a perfect shield for the ghost type pokemon. Banette walked within the city, searching high and low for a particular person. He pictured the person vividly. A little girl, with little blond curls that framed her thin face, and bright blue eyes that made her stand out from a crowd. She was six years old at the time. It's been about three years since he's last seen her, but he remembered what she looked like as if he had just saw her an hour ago.

Banette used to be her best friend. He would go with her everywhere she went. He would stay in her book bag when she went to school, and every chance she got, she would sneak over to the cubby hole and squeeze him tight. He would go on car rides with her, and to the doctors. She held him tight as the doctor gave her shots. He went with her to sleepovers, and he helped her sleep in the strange rooms at night. Whenever she thought she had seen a monster in the closet, Banette would always keep her safe.

He could also remember the bad as much as the good. The night the girl realized she didn't need Banette anymore. It was Christmas time, and she had to make room for all of her new toys Santa brought her. Her mother gave her a garbage bag to fill with toys she didn't want anymore. She was going to give the bag to the kids who couldn't afford toys that year. Banette sat on her bed. She took one look at him, scrunched her face up for a moment, and grabbed him. In his place, she put her brand new stuffed pachirisu.

Without a second thought, she shoved him in the bag, along with a few other forgotten toys.

The car window was open when her mother went to deliver the toys to the local charity store. With the girl shoving toys in forcefully, she created a tear in the bottom of the bag. A few sharp turns later, Banette for himself on the ground, in a puddle from the previous night's rain.

Tonight, he would get his revenge for that night. He spotted a girl walking down the street with her mother. Whenever they walked under the street lamps, he caught glimpses of the little girl. It fit her description perfectly.

He followed them throughout the city, using the shadows cast from buildings as his cloak. They walked into a local diner. Banette couldn't help but smile. After three years he would finally get his revenge for his abandonment.

He waited in the shadows of the restaurant. He looked through the window. The little girl and her mother sit side by side in a booth by the window. A man opened up the door. Banette took his chance and hurried in after the man before the door closed.

He waited underneath table and chairs, waiting for the mother to leave her daughter alone. It seemed like hours had gone by before the woman left the table to go pay for the meal.

Banette crept underneath the girl's table. He climbed on the seat opposite of her. He stood up on the table, with a ball of purple energy growing in his hands. He was going to unleash a _shadow ball_ attack on her, until he noticed something. The girl he has been following wasn't the girl who abandoned him.

The description fit the girl perfectly, but he didn't see anything in her eyes. He couldn't see the memories, the only thing he saw in her eyes was fear. The purple ball of energy faded from Banette's hands. A wave of sadness washed over his head, and he left the little girl and her mother alone.

He continued to walk the streets of Golden Rod City, hoping one day that he will find the little girl that had done him wrong.

* * *

 **How'd you guys like it so far? I will try and update periodically on these one shots maybe every couple of days. If anyone has any ideas for pokemon they want to see a one-shot made up of them, please let me know! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll see you guys in the next story!**


End file.
